Pretty Little Liars
by Carlykinz
Summary: This story is about Jeff and Dixie who have a 16 year old son Jack and a 14 year old daughter Brooke who are both just complete brats at times and this is a story about the lives of the Colliers with the ups and downs, the good times and what life is like for them as a family and much more. I will be including other cast members too like Zoe, Nick, Noel, Big Mac and Ella Jordan.
1. Jack and Brooke have a plan

**This is my first ever Jeff and Dixie fan fiction and I hope you will like it. I have added a character from one of my other stories and I hope you like the Idea. For those who have read my life with the Jordan's I will be updating that again probably after Christmas if I can and I will be updating my other stories in the new year too.**

**I have chosen Jeff and Dixie because I have been reading some fantastic fan fiction for them and it had inspired me to do a story of my own and I have changed it so it does not resemble anyone else's story I hope but , If it does Pm me and I shall change it .**

**This story is about Jeff and Dixie who have a 16-year-old son Jack and a 14-year-old daughter Brooke who are both just complete brats at times and this is a story about the lives of the Colliers with the ups and downs, the good times and what life is like for them as a family and much more. I will be including other cast members too like Zoe, Nick, Noel, big Mac and many more. Brooke's best friend is Ella Jordan and they are just madams together and cause their parents so much grief. I have chosen Dixie to be straight and she was never a lesbian in this story and let me just say I have nothing at all against lesbians but I noticed that most stories with Jeff and Dixie she is a lesbian turned straight and I wanted to do something different like I said before.**

**I do not own anything to do with casualty except my own characters Brooke Collier and Ella Jordan and I am not very good at the medical side of thing so sorry if I get that wrong.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

"Jack come on mate get up and I am not going to ask you again" Dixie called to her son who she heard call out a reply that was unrepeatable.

"Alright, I am up, why don't you moan at Brooke and not just me" Jack yelled back.

"I am , now come on hurry up, we haven't got much time left until me and your father have to be at work now shift" Dixie yelled.

"Brooke come on get up" Dixie yelled at the top of her voice that morning as she stood at the bottom of the stairs before she walked back into the kitchen to finish of their breakfast.

"I'M UP, NOW SHUT UP" Brooke stormed to the banister and Yelled back twice as loud with a hint of anger as she stormed back to her room and slammed the door and began to get ready for school.

"You just sit there Jeffery whilst I take all abuse" Dixie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I will don't worry I don't want to anywhere near them this time of the morning. I have learnt my lesson anyway, you can handle them 2 better than I can they're both just as feisty as you Dix" Dixie laughed knowing that was true.

A few moments later Jeff and Dixie heard the pounding footsteps descending the stairs and making their way to the kitchen.

"Mum do you have to yell first thing in the morning" Jack said as he stifled a yawn as sat at the table and grabbed some toast and began smacking his lips.

"Yes, I do because you're both too lazy to get up for school" Dixie took at seat at the table.

"Jack stop smacking your bloody lips you Pratt" Brooke said angrily as she sat down and grabbed herself some toast and began spreading Marmite everywhere.

"Shut up you spoilt brat" Jack barked.

"Oh yeah come on then make me" Brooke said cockily with her mouth full of toast

"Will you to pack it in and eat your breakfast" Jeff demanded as she watched them both begin to get angry and he could see Dixie getting annoyed too.

Once they all had finished their breakfast they all left for work and school.

"Bye, now you both be good and please don't get in fights again or bunk off school" Dixie said as she hugged her children goodbye.

"Mum get off me your embarrassing me" Jack said as he tried to fight his way out of her grasp. Brooke was too busy laughing which was winding Jack up.

"haha mummy's boy haha wait till I tell everyone" Jack gave his sister evils.

Dixie let go of Jack and hugged Brooke who also tried to prize herself free from her mother's grasp.

Jack was laughing but Brooke was doing threatening hand gestures to jack behind Dixie's back.

"Bye kids, don't bother to play truant because we will know and don't bother to lie either" Jeff said to his children as he took the drives seat.

Jeff and Dixie left together in their car whilst Jack and Brooke walked to school stopping on the way to pick up their friends.

"Alright mate" Jack said as his friend approached him and began walking to school with Brooke following behind.

Brooke approached Ella's house where she was greeted by her smiling friend who hugged her best friend.

"There's a party to-night at one of my brothers mates houses and a few others from school are coming and I think others from my brother's college are going and let's not forget the fit college birds. It's going to be a blast fancy going" James said to Jack who nodded.

"Yeah that sounds great"

Brooke and Ella over heard their conversation and rushed up to them with Ella following behind her.

"What's this about a party?" Brooke asked knowing the answer was going to be no.

"Yeah, only cool people are going sorry" Jack said to his younger sister

"Mate, your sisters is in the cool gang and she friends with Freddie the frog and you know it so she has some fit mates so, she can come" James said to Jack as if Brooke wasn't there.

"You know that's true jack please" Brooke pleaded with her brother who finally gave in.

"Great now how are we going to get it past mum and dad?" Jack said suddenly thinking now his person for an alibi was coming tonight.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. Ok we are both doing to go out and say to mum and dad that we are going to our friends houses and then we will meet Ella and James at the end of their road and walk to the party together.

"What are we going to do if mum and dad ring us" jack asked frowning at the thought of them finding out.

" Ella will answer my phone and say that I am in the toilet and James with say something for you , how does that sound" Ella agreed she would do that and James nodded at their little plan .Jack liked his sister's Idea.

"You are defiantly my sister no doubt about that" everyone laughed because they knew it was true and they both were famous at school for their planning and their love of partying.

Mean while back at the ambulance base Dixie was stocking up on their supplies for the ambulance and Jeff was busy making the tea and they both were unaware their wonderful children had planned to lie to them to get out of the house and party.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter and I hoped you liked that and it will be getting much more exciting and Jeff and Dixie and the rest of the cast will be appearing soon. I shall delete this story if no one likes this Idea. Please be nice with the reviews as this is my first Jeff and Dixie fan fiction thank you.**

**Carlykinz**


	2. Queen Bee, kissing and cuddling

**Wow thank you very much for the reviews and to be honest I thought I would have to remove this story after posting as I thought no one would like it. Thank you for reviewing and adding to favourites and following this story so far it really mean a lot.**

* * *

Once Brooke, Ella, Jack and James made it to school they went their separate ways and headed to their first class.

Brooke's first class was English which Ella's class was too. So they went to their lockers and placed their bags inside and grabbed their books. Slam went their lockers as they walked down the hall way where they we both met with loads of "Hello's" From people as Brooke was the most popular person in the entire school and to them she was royalty and they were her loyal subjects who willingly did home work for her which got her straight A*'S and she was invited to the biggest parties and had the best time.

"Hey Brooke, sorry you missed my birthday party it was totally unblogable without you there" Brooke smiled.

"Aww that's so sweet thank you Clair" Once the girl was gone and completely out of ear shot she whispered to Ella "Like I would be caught dead at her crappy party" this made Ella laugh. Ella and Brook strolled into English class 10 minutes late.

"Oh how nice of you to join us you 2" Mrs Knee said to the 2 late arrivals who took their regular seats at the back.

"Oh no sweat" Brooke said as she grabbed her phone out her bag and placed it on the table. This made the class laugh but Mrs Knee wasn't laughing.

English class was underway and the teacher had her back to the class who were sending friends notes which happened to be about the big party tonight and everyone was looking forward to.

"Is there going to be drink there Brooke?" Ella whispered to her best friend who nodded "oh hell yeah, everything you can imagine" Brooke whispered to Ella who smiled.

Brooke's phone went off with a loud beep "whose phone was that "Mrs Knee called out as she faced the class who all smirked as they knew she had no idea whose phone that was.

"Who's it from Brooke Ella whispered s Mrs Knee turned back to the white board.

"Oh just my brother saying meet us at half 7 at the end of your road" Brooke closed the text message and closed her book looking at the clock when the bell rang to let them know English was over.

Meanwhile back at the ambulance base Jeff and Dixie had been informed that there had been an accident at 74 goldstone road a conscious female around 24 had collapsed and was found by parents after coming home from shopping.

"I'm driving today princess" Jeff said as he climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut and turned the ignition and waited for Dixie to climb into the passenger's side.

Once they reached the house they both climbed out the ambulance and grabbed the first aid kit and the gases and made their way to the lounge where they found the young girl flat out on her back with a nasty laceration to the side of head which had obviously hit the coffee table as she collapsed to the floor.

"All right sweetheart, I'm Dixie and I am paramedic and this is Jeff " Dixie could see that the young girls was rather shocked and was confused as she pointed to Jeff and herself and the girl was confused to why the medics were there.

"Can you tell us your name sweetheart" Dixie asked gently

"I'm rose..."

"Alright rose I am just going to put a line in alright so try to lay still and this may sting a little" Dixie put the canular in Rose's arm and started pushing some fluids in.

"Can you remember what happened to you Rose Jeff asked as he placed the mask over Rose's face to help her breath better as she was slightly tacky cardic.

"I remember getting up and then it all went blank and I woke up here with a pain in head"

" Alright that's good, I'm just going to apply some pressure on the side of your head with a dressing to stop the bleeding and then we will take you to hospital where they will run tests to see why you fainted alright " Dixie applied pressure to the head wound and once she was happy that the bleeding had died down.

Jeff and Dixie came charging through the Ed door where they were met by Zoe who walked with them as Dixie told them Roses Obs

"Ok we have Rose 24 dizzy spell and slightly tacky cardic , with a laceration on the left side of her head, we gave 100 of saline and 10 or morphine , her BP is 117/ 80 and her gcs is 3 throughout "

"Thank you Dixie" Dixie nodded and then she and Jeff disappeared back to base as their shifts where over.

Mean while on the way home from school Ella and Brooke were laughing and cheering about tonight and how good it is going to be and what they are wearing. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. By the time Brooke got home both parents were home and laying on the sofa cuddle up to each other.

Slam went the front door to let Jeff and Dixie know that their daughter was home.

"Hi Brooke sweetheart, good day at school" Dixie called out.

"Yeah it was alright I suppose, oh god do you have to do that with me around because that is just gross" Brooke walked into the lounge to see her parents snuggled up and sharing a kiss on the sofa.

"This is perfectly normal Brooke, you will be doing this one day you mark my words, and stop acting so dramatic" Jeff said before he kissed Dixie again knowing Brooke wouldn't like it.

Once again the door slammed to let them know jack was home.

"Jack, come here please tell them to stop" Brooke called as she made gagging sound as she watch her parents make out on the sofa.

"What is it bro...oke..." Jack walked in and stopped what he was saying.

"Get in there dad" Jack cheered.

"Jack, don't encourage them please" Brooke nudged her brother.

"Actually mum, dad, I 'm going round James house tonight at 7 is that alright"

"Jack what are you doing?" Brooke was puzzled by her brother asking a question at a time like that.

"Watch" Jack whispered.

"so can I go and Brooke wants to go round Ella's at the same time too so can we go please?"

Uh huh" both parents said as they continued to share a passionate kiss.

"Omg, how did you know they would say yes" Brooke whispered as they booth went upstairs to their rooms.

"Oh I just knew" Jack winked and they went to their rooms to change before dinner and then the biggest night of their lives.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I tried to make it funny. I think this will me last update until after Christmas so I would like to wish everyone of you wonderful readers a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful time .**

**Carlykinz xxx**


	3. Blood on the lounge floor

I hope you all had a magical Christmas and now I wish you all a **happy New Year** wow that's gone so fast. Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews and for adding this story to your favourites and for following this story and I hope I will do this chapter how you all wished it would go. I am having so much fun writing this story.

I am sorry if my Medical knowledge is wrong and I do not own any part of Casualty in any way but I do own Brooke, Jack Collier and Ella Jordan. Well enough of all that **ENJOY!**

* * *

Brooke hunted high and low for the perfect outfit for tonight so she called her friends to see what they were wearing as she did not want to clash or share the lime light with anyone else.

Brooke dialled Ella, Dylan, and Alissa and they had one of their famous 4 way conversations and discussed who was wearing what.

"Hey Girls, so who's wearing what?" Brooked said cheerfully as she placed her phone on the side and pressed loud-speaker.

"Hi Brooke" was heard as the girls said in chorus down the phone.

"Ok I am wearing a simple black dress with flats which I have worn during the day before, not wanting mum and dad to get suspicious " Ella said first.

"Oh that sounds amazing Ell's" Brooke said brightly knowing her friend has great taste.

"Sounds brilliant Ella, OK I have gone for tights with shorts and a blouse" Dylan said cheerfully hoping she had the right idea for tonight's amazing party.

"Awesome Dyl" Brooked said as she carried on searching through her clothes

"I have decided to wear red skinny jeans with a nice baggy top with a low cut at the back, if you know what I mean girls" Alissa said holding the top as she tried to explain to her friends .

"Wow girls we are going to look super hot tonight" Brooke said as she found her dress and held it against herself and looked in the mirror.

"What are you wearing Brooke?" Dylan and Ella said in unison

"Ok I am also wearing skinny jeans but they are dark blue and a blouse with birds on it and a scarf and necklace with a swallow bird" Brooke smiled at her choice and hung them up.

"Alright girls, I'm going to have dinner and I will see you girls later, oh Ella see you at your street at 7 alright" Brooke said to her best friend.

"Yep ok, girls Brooke, bye girls" Ella said to her friends.

They all hung up and had dinner and got ready.

Mean while down stairs Dixie and Jeff stopped kissing after it made them both breathless and someone had to get the kids dinner.

Jeff stayed on the sofa as he pulled Dixie towards him before she got up and placed a kiss on her lips who reciprocated and kissed Jeff back but ended the kiss after a few minutes and got up to make the dinner.

An hour later Dixie yelled up to the top of the stairs and called out "Kids dinner" Dixie did not need to need to call again as they rushed out their rooms and rushed down the stairs but Dixie thought it was weird that Jack and Brooke were not at each other's throats but actually laughing and being nice to each other.

Dixie walked into the lounge as the kids sat down at the dinner table and started helping themselves to the pasta bake.

"Jeff" Dixie whispered

"What Dix?" Jeff also whispered

"The kids are acting weird; they are actually being nice to each other and wait for it ... They are actually laughing" Dixie whispered to Jeff.

"They are not are they, bloody hell .Dix, princess why are we Whispering anyway?" Jeff asked with a puzzled face as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to see what Dixie was talking about.

Jeff and Dixie tiptoed round the corner to see that they were whispering and laughing until they saw their parents standing there watching them.

"Ermm what are you doing sneaking up on people "Jack asked as he saw his parents standing there like lemons watching them.

"Alright what's going on, what you have done with our kids who argue and threaten each other" Dixie asked frowning at Brooke and Jack.

"We aren't always at each other's throats you know "Brooke said as she shoved a spoon full of pasta into her mouth.

Jeff and Dixie sat down at the table with the kids and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Oh dad, can me and Jack still go to Ella and James tonight?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I don't see why not" Dixie nudged him in the ribs and he nearly choked.

"I mean see what your mothers say's "Jeff rubbed his now sore ribs.

"Why didn't you ask me first Brooke?" Dixie asked as she took a mouthful of pasta.

"Because you will say no, you always do mum but, can we go please?" Brooke pleaded with her mother whist Jacked watch hoping she would say yes.

"Alright but I want you both home at 10" Dixie demanded

"Can we making it 11, please mum "Brooke whined

"Alright just this once and if you both come home on time them I might let you do it again alright?" Dixie smiled

"Thank mum love you "Brooke said as she got up and through her arms round Dixie and hugged her mother.

"I might say that more often if I am going to get that kind of reaction"

"Nice one mum thanks" Jack said as he got up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Come on jack let's get ready" Brooke said to jack as she past him and climbed the stairs.

Once the kids and gone up stairs getting changed Jeff and Dixie cuddled up and on the sofa and watched the one show.

6:50pm came round quickly for Jack and Brooke who stormed down stairs changed and ready to go but they stopped to say their good nights with their parents.

"Bye mum, dad, thank you for letting us go and we will be home by 11 we promise" Brooke kissed her mother and father on their cheeks. Jack said his goodbyes to his parents and waited for Brooke.

"Jack you look after your sister alright mate" Jeff said forcefully

"I promise dad" Jack said cheerfully

"You both walk home together alright" Dixie ordered.

"Alright can we both go now" Jack pleaded

Once Jeff and Dixie agreed they can go Brooke and Jack rushed up to Ella and James road where they met their friends and made their way to the party.

Once they reached the street the house the party was on they could hear the music blaring and people out in the garden drinking and dancing and laughing and others were shouting and even swearing. Jack and James went up the steps and entered the house and left Brooke and Ella to their own devices.

As soon as Brooke stepped inside the house she was greeted with smiles and hugs from loads of girls and boys and even college girls and boys too,

"Hey" Brooke greets them all with a huge smile.

"Let's get a drink" Ella said as she guided Brooke through a swarm of people and into the kitchen where the work top was covered in all the drink you could imagine.

After pouring shots and knocking the drinks back until they felt sick and feeling very drunk they stumbled into the lounge with the other party goers were they danced until their feet hurt so they sat down on the sofa with a huge crowd of drunken people sharing jokes and playing drinking games. After being at the party for 2 hours Ella and Brooke were paralytic drunk and they had no idea what they were doing . Jack staggered into the lounge holding a beer as he was rather drunk and getting rather mouthy at people who held back their anger until he spilt his drink on them. Whilst there were fights building against Jack, Brooke found herself a college boy and was kissing him in the corner with his hands roaming round Brooke's slender body as they were making out.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my sister you pervert" Jack blurted out as he made his way over to them.

"Jack what are you doing piss off "Brooke screamed as she went back to kissing the guy who turns out was a good kisser. Ella sat on the sofa smoking a joint and was totally oblivious to what was going on round her.

"Get your hands of my sister now" Jack shoved the guy in to the wall and punched him and he went straight down.

"Jack what the hell did you do that for?" Brooke screamed before she pushed Jack out-of-the-way so she could get to the kitchen to get another drink.

The party was getting big and there was hardly any room to move now as everyone moved to the music or arguing with boyfriends /girlfriends. Brooke decided to go back into the lounge but she never made it there. Just as she walked past a group of girls who shoved her out of their way as they screamed at the friends on the other side of the hall and shoved their way through not caring who they hurt. Brooke was elbowed in the face and then pushed out-of-the-way but she lost her balance and hit her how sore head on the banister and she fell to the floor unnoticed by the party goers.

Brooke woke up 20 minutes later with a pain in her face and a huge headache which made her feel sick and feel dizzy but she ignored this and chose to get up and made her way to friends who gasped in horror as they saw her approach them because bloody was gushing down her face from her nasty head wound.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked unaware her head wound was really starting to bleed now.

"Your heads bleeding mate" one of Jack's friends said.

"Oh yeah that never mind , pass me a Joint" Ella did as Brooke asked and handed a joint over and took in the inhaled the taste but that did not help she felt so sick from her head wound already and that joint that didn't help.

"I'm gon..." Brooke never finished her sentence because she collapsed on the floor.

"Shit, the cops quick go" James rushed over to Jack who refused to move without finding Brooke who lay helpless on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Everyone rushed out the back door as quick as they could as soon as the cops stepped inside the house.

"Shit Brooke" Jack rushed over to Brooke and tried to wake her up but nothing was working.

"Sarge, you may want to see this" a young police man said as he stepped into the room to see Jack leaning over Brooke's lifeless body kneeling in her blood.

"OH good god call an ambulance" the sergeant ordered as he saw the girl lying on the floor.

"She has a pulse but it is weak office" Jack said as he checked his sister pulse.

minutes later the ambulance arrived and lucky enough it was Tamzin and some fella called Norman.

"Jack, what happened? do you parents know your both here?" Tamzin felt Brooke's pulse which was weak but it was there.

"We lied to our parents so we could come here tonight and look what happened" Jack began to panic.

"It's alright let's get your sister sorted them worry about your parents later" Jack nodded

"Oh god what time is it?" Jack asked Tamsin

"It's half 11, why?"

"Oh god I am so dead "Tamsin , Jack and Norman got into the ambulance and headed for Holby.

Jeff and Dixie began to panic as they watched the minutes on the clock unaware that one of the children was lying unconscious in a back of one of their ambulances.

* * *

Sorry I hope you liked that and I am sorry for the mistakes and the rubbish story I am writing at night-time and my eyes are getting tired. Please review but, thank you for stopping by if you read it but did not review.

Carlykinz


	4. Give me life or Give me death

Jack sat staring at Brookes chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Tamzin was sitting with Brooke checking her vital signs as they approached the hospital where they were met with Dr Hanna who gasped at who she saw lying in the bed unconscious but she soon changed into doctor mode and began ordering the necessary tests for Brooke.

Jack followed closely behind but was told to wait outside resus whilst they worked on her. Tamzin placed her arm round jack shoulders "She will be fine and she is in very safe hands" Tamazin tried to comfort Jack as he watched them work on Brooke.

In resus Dr Hanna was checking Brooke's vital signs and she was stable for now but she was not out of the woods just yet.

Back out outside resus Tamzin had to tell Jack the most important thing which was to phone their parents.

"Jack ... I know you are scared but you need to phone your parents and they need to hear it from you" Tamzin encouraged.

"Alright and thank you for helping me and for Brooke, you did my mother proud "Jack smiled at Tamzin who smiled and said a shy and polite "Thank you" and let Jack do this alone.

Jack took a deep breath and took out his phone knowing there would be calls from their parents. Jack was right there were 12 missed calls from Jeff and Dixie.

Jack took one last look at Brooke before he walked out said and did the right thing and called his parents.

"JACK? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Dixie barked

"Mum please, listen ..." Jack never got to speak as Dixie was fuming and shouting at him down the other end of the phone.

"MUM, SHUT UP A MINUTE" Jack shouted down the other end of the phone which shut Dixie up straight away.

"I am at Holby and Yes I am fine" Jack began to sob

"Jack what's happened Sweetheart, is Brooke alright?" Dixie began to panic at this point.

"Brooke is the reason why I am calling you and dad"

"What's happened Jack your scaring me" Dixie began to panic even more.

"There's been an accident and Brooke is in hospital, she has a nasty Laceration to her head and is unconscious and Dr Hanna is treating her now. Please hurry mum I'm worried about her" Jack's voice wavered as he said the last bit.

"Don't move we are on our way, we will discuss this when Brooke is better but, now Brooke is all that matters" Dixie slammed down the phone and began to get changed in to casual clothes before she grabbed her coat. Jeff had no Idea what had happened but all he knew was that whatever or whoever was on the phone had upset His wife deeply.

Jack ended the call with his mother and walked back into the ED to see what was happening with Brooke. When Jack approached the resus doors Dr Hanna waved him in where he stood at the foot of Brooke's bed for a few moments to take in the sight of his pale and very ghost like sister who was now not breathing on her on but was on a ventilator which was now helping her to breathe.

"What happened she was breathing fine and now she has this tube down her throat?" jack was worried because it now looked like Brooke was in a serious condition.

"Whilst you were outside Brooke began to struggle to breath by herself so we had no choice to intubate to help her breath" Dr Hanna said calmly not wanting to scare the poor late to death.

Jack took hold of Brooke's hand and squeezed it and whispered "I'm sorry Brooke, I love you sis please don't leave me" Jack had tears streaming down his face as Dr Hanna watched for a far.

Jeff and Dixie arrived in the ED and charged their way over to resus where Dixie squealed in horror seeing Brooke in this state unable to breathe independently. Jeff placed his arms round his wife and held her tight trying to calm her down but, nothing was working so Jeff took Dixie's hand and slowly led her in to resus they knew all too well but for them it was just work where they would hand over the patient in the capable hands of Dr Hanna but now It was their turn to feel how the relatives feel watching their children/child fighting for their life and not being able to help and feeling useless.

Jeff and pulled Dixie towards Jack who was holding his sisters hands but, looked up when he heard footsteps where he rushed over to his parents letting go of Brookes lifeless hand and throwing his arms round his parents only to feel Dixie push him away.

"It's your fault she is in this mess you were meant to look after her, your her big brother" Dixie said as she pounded Jack hard on the chest but was stopped by Jeff " Come on Princess, it is not Jack fault" Jeff let go of Dixie and hugged his son who cried as he hugged his father tight.

"It's alright son, Brooke will be fine"

Dixie wondered over to the bed and looked at her daughters Vital signs which were border line ok but Dixie knew that Brooke was out of the danger Zone just yet. Dixie looked all the wires that were keeping Brooke alive and breathing so she placed her hand over Brookes before she bed over the bed and kissed the top of Brooke's blood stain hair and removed all the loose hairs out of her face and rubbed her thumb over Brooke's hand.

"Please Brooke, don't leave us, me , dad and jack love you so much" Dixie whispered as tears made their way down Dixie's already pale face.

There it was the sound that all too familiar flat line sound Dixie and Jeff knew too well and longed not to hear.

"She's in VF "Zoe called out

"NO BROOKE DON'T LEAVE US" Jeff pulled Dixie away as the team came rushing over and began chest compressions stopping every couple of minutes to check for a pulse but that flat line sound continued to surround the room.

"Come on Brooke stay with us" Zoe Hanna begged as she started the compressions again and again not getting a response.

"Ok, let's defibulate" Zoe charged the defibulator and shocked Brookes chest and again the flat line sound rang throughout the room.

"NO BROOKE "Dixie screamed with Jeff trying to control is inconsolable wife

"I can't be here" Jack took one more look before he stormed out the ED.

* * *

I hope you all liked that .Thank you for your wonderful review again; I hope this chapter is alright I just wanted to make it kind of dramatic. Ella Jordan will appear in the next chapter looking worse for wear and looking for Brooke only to see that her mother is trying to save her best friends life. I know Brookes injuries are not that bad but because she hit her head but, you never know what internal injury you have sustained with a head injury. Thanks again for stopping by and reading this story and of course for those wonderful reviews.

Carlykinz


	5. your gonna make it through

Ella Jordan rushed out of the house as soon as the word police made its way round the house party leaving Brooke and Jack behind not looking back. Ella made it all the way home as she came down a bit from the joint she smoked earlier and then it hit her that she left her best friend behind lying on the floor in her own blood. Ella changed into something more comfortable and more of a disguise so her parents wouldn't notice when she arrived at the hospital.

Ella took the night bus to Holby general and as soon as she stepped off the bus she began to panic how was she going to explain to her parents why she was here and why had she not been with Brooke when she was brought in because Ella had told her parents that she was at Brooke's house tonight. Ella decided that she would get to that when the time came but now all that matters was her best friend.

Ella walked across the car park to see Jack Collier sitting outside with a worried look on his face so she made her way over to him and sat down and it was at that moment Ella knew Jack had cried which scared her because Jack never cries but something must have happened.

"Jack, what's going on why aren't you with Brooke?" Ella asked nervously

"I walked out, she's probably dead because of me" Jack began to sob again

"What do you mean dead jack?"

"You mum is trying to save Brooke's life go and see for yourself" Ella did not need telling twice as she ran to the entrance and rushed past the reception and stopped at the resus doors at the sight she saw.

Mrs Collier was a mess she was crying and shouting "Come back Brooke" with Mr Collier trying to console her. Ella charged through the doors and stopped at the foot of Brookes bed as she watch her mother trying her absolute best to save her best friend.

"We have been going for 20 minutes; I think we should call it "Zoe turned to face Jeff and Dixie as she stopped the compressions.

"Mum, don't call it, she will come back try again please" Ella walked over to Brookes lifeless body and took her hand and whispered "Brooke I have faith in you so there is no need to go because me and you are so not done and you are far too young and best is yet to come and never forget you are so loved Brooke your mum loves you and your dad loves you" Ella stepped back as she watched her mother try one last time to bring Brooke back.

Zoe tried the defibulator one last time and there it was that sound the sound of a heart beat which began to get stronger with every beat.

"Her sats are up and her heart beat is strong, good girl Brooke" Zoe sighed with relief before she came over to Ella and placed her hand on her hips which Ella knew was her mother was angry she was here at this time of the night.

"Ella, what's going on, you suddenly arrive here after Brooke instead of with her and your pupils are dilated, Ella Jordan tell you what you and Brooke really did right now" Zoe ordered

"Ok can we talk about this later please mum, I just want to stay with Brooke" Zoe nodded to say Ella could stay with Brooke for a while.

Jeff and Dixie rushed over to the bed and kissed the top of Brookes head thanking for been given a second chance with Brooke.

Meanwhile outside the ED Jack still sat outside on the bench thinking Brooke was dead and it was his entire fault.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing Son" Jack looked up to see Nick Jordan in front of him.

"Hi Mr J" Jack forced himself to look up at Nick and then his glance fell to the floor again.

"What's happened?" Nick took a seat next to Jack and waited for Jack to tell him in his own time.

"Brooke was hurt and now she's dead and it's all my fault and now mum and dad hate me" Jack wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I am sure you parents don't hate you, they say things at the spur of the moment because they are in shock and Brooke didn't die Jack, I mean she did for 2o minutes but she is back with us, I was just informed by my staff as I came back from a quick break" Nick Jordan placed his arm round Jack.

"I would go back in there and stay by Brooke's side and you parents will come round alright" Nick was just about to get up when Jack spoke softly.

"Mr J, thank you but are what I am going to tell you well you won't be happy and I am sorry" Jack took a deep breath.

"Ok Me, Brooke and Ella went to a ..." Jack never got to finish what he was saying because Nick had cut him off.

"I know you went to a party and your right I am not happy but, thank you for telling me yourself"

"How did you know?" Jack was puzzled to how Nick knew about the party.

"I have done a fair share of lies myself to my parents to go out to parties and my daughter cannot lie" Nick laughed.

"Thank you Mr. J" Jack got up of the bench and walked back into the building feeling stronger and more confident after his little chat with Mr Jordan.

Jack walked into resus and stood at the foot of Brooke's bed praying silently to god for saving his sister's life.

"Jack" Ella threw her arms round Jack and hugged him whilst everyone watched.

"Hey Ell's, good to see you" Jack hugged Ella back but he whispered into Ella's ear "Your dad knows about the party" which made Ella pull away.

"Oh you're joking" Jack shook his head

"Oh bloody hell" Jack laughed as he glanced at his parents who watched Jack and Ella.

"I think I will leave you alone for a bit" Ella smiled at the colliers and Jack before she left the room.

"I'm sorry "Jack looked at the floor hoping that his parents still didn't hate him.

"Come here" Dixie opened her arms out to her who willingly walked into his mothers embrace and cried.

"I'm sorry I blamed you , I was just in shock and I needed to blame it on someone and you were the closed person and last person to be with Brooke before she got hurt I was told" Dixie kissed the top of her son's head and held him tight as sobs began to subside.

Jeff ruffled Jacks hair and then placed a kiss on Dixie's cheek as he and Dixie watched Brooke's vital signs getting stronger and stronger.

* * *

Thank you once again for your amazing reviews and I am sorry I had left you all hanging and wanting more. I hope you liked this chapter and that it made some sort of sense. Also I am very sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes in advance. Once again thank you.

Carlykinz


	6. We stand together

After Saturday's episode with Jeff blaming himself for what happened to Ella and the way Jeff and Dixie coped with the accident I could see that Jeff was the more sensitive one but you could see Dixie cares for Jeff and it was good to see them together.

* * *

Dixie sat by Brooke's bed the moment that they reached the hospital and did not leave her.

"Dixie we are going to be moving Brooke to the children's ward with her being a minor" Zoe said politely to Dixie who nodded that she understood.

The porter came along and moved Brooke to the children's ward with Dixie following behind with Jeff and Jack following behind Dixie who had not spoken to either one of them since Brooke nearly died.

Once they placed Brooke's bed at the right bay Dixie sat next to Brooke's bed and held her hand leaving Jeff and Jack at the foot of the bed feeling useless.

Jack sat at the foot of Brooke's bed and Jeff sat next to Dixie and took her hand. Dixie fell asleep holding Brookes hand, Jack fell asleep on the foot of the bed and Jeff slept uncomfortably on the chair.

Brooke began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes which were all blurry but it was getting clearer the longer her eyes were open for.

Brooke moved her right hand but she couldn't move it very well because something or someone was restricting her hand. Brooke looked to her right to see her mother lying uncomfortably on the bed holding her hand. Brooke moved her hand again to try to move it but it would not budge. Brooke tried to sit up but her head was killing her so she laid her head back down. She shifted her feed but they were stuck under the bed which made her panic.

Brooke tried to speak but she had a tube to help her breath but now she was awake she began to choke which made Dixie jump and panic.

"Jeff" Dixie nudged Jeff in the ribs which made him jump out of his skin.

"What Dix?" Jack woke up to see both his parents panicking

"Jeff go and get tom" Dixie demanded

Jeff didn't need telling twice as he hurried off to find tom.

"Brooke sweetheart don't try to talk just relax, dad's just gone to get Tom to remove the tube" At Dixie's words Brooke began to calm down.

"Good girl, it's alright" Dixie kissed the top of Brooke head tenderly

"Thank god you're awake Brooke you scared the hell out of me" Jack got up off the bed and moved over towards Dixie who open her arms so she could wrap her arms around Jack.

Jeff came back a few moments later with Tom who came rushing into the room and began removing the tube slowly.

"alright Brooke , I will take it out slowly and don't Panic it's going to be fine" Tom began to removed the tube slowly until it was out of Brooke's throat which was now sore but she still tried to speak. Tom left the room to give the colliers some time alone.

"I'...m...sor..ry... m...u..m" Brooke struggled to say as her throat was sore and dry.

"Shh it's alright, it's all forgotten now don't worry just try and get some rest" Brooke nodded and her eyes slowly shut.

"Dix, e should go home and change and get something to eat come princess" Dixie shook her head not wanting to leave Brooke's side.

"Mum please, go home we are all tired and don't forget that your friends here will be looking after so she will be safe please" Jack hugged his mother who nodded and burst into tears as she was worn out.

"Come Princess let's get you home" Jeff wrapped his arms around his wife and lead her out of the room with Jack taking one last glance at Brooke before he left.

The ride home was a rather quiet one and Jack could not take any more silence it was driving him crazy.

"Dad, why do you call mum princess?" Jack asked trying to stop the silence that was deafening.

"I met your mother at work and of course she was my boss then too and I am pretty sure your mother hated me and then I called her Princess one day on a call and I'm sure she hated me even more but Princess sort of stuck"

"I didn't hate you Jeffery , I thought you were very handsome and I made myself a strict rule which was not to get involved with my colleague's but then you came along and that rule went out the window that day I met you Jeffery Collier"

"Ha ha really mum, you loved dad the day you met him?" Jack was happy hearing how his parents met.

"Well I thought he was handsome but I also thought he was a cocky Idiot and he was. I didn't realise I loved him until he got himself in danger and I thought I was going to lose him and he asked me out when she shared a kiss when we both thought we were going to lose each other" Jack scrunched up his face now Jack had an image of his mother and father kissing.

"You thought I was an Idiot and cocky?" Jeff never heard what Dixie thought of him.

"Yeah I did but, you were a handsome idiot well you still are a handsome idiot" Dixie placed her hand on Jeff's knee.

"Oh really well, I thought wow my boss is hot and I am going to tap that" Jack burst out laughing

"Oh my god dad, don't try and get down with the kids ever again, I wish Brooke was here to witness that" jack laughed because he couldn't believe his dad trying to get down with the kids.

For the first time hours ago the 3 colliers laughed and smiled knowing that Brooke was alive and getting better and in safe hands.

* * *

I hope that was alright for you all and I have had a bad case of writers block but I am going to try to update my other stories for you all.

My other stories please feel free to read:

The life of Gracen Keogh, The Parent trap, your drifting further away, obsession I want you to want me , I want you and the life with the Jordan's


	7. chapter 7

Wow it has been so long since I updated but I have been very ill and underwent a major operation so I had my own casualty experience but it wasn't the same lol. I will updated stories that I feel like updating and I am sorry it might not be the story you would like to be updated but, I will slowly update them bit by bit.

Once again I do not own Casualty or the main characters except Jack and Brooke collier and I do apologise in advance for the mistakes that may occur.

* * *

Once they arrived home Jack went upstairs to text and call all his friends explaining what happened whilst Dixie collapsed on the sofa mental and physically exhausted and Jeff went straight ahead and started making dinner knowing that Dixie was going back up the hospital as soon as she has had a nap, showered and changed.

"Jeff can you come here a minute please" Dixie called out after hearing pots and pans bashing together.

"What is it princess, are you alright?" Jeff came rushing out and sat next to Dixie.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to..." Dixie was stuck on how to thank the man she loved and so she did it the only way she knew how and that was to place a passionate kiss in which Jeff willingly accepted and deepened.

They slowly pulled apart feeling a bit breathless "what was that for Dix?" Jeff looked puzzled as to why Dixie kissed him mid sentence.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there and well everything and because I love you, do I need a reason to kiss my husband?"

"you don't need to thank me Dix, I will always be here even when we have out little disagreements but they don't matter because I love you alright never forget that"

Dixie smiled knowing she had the best husband she could ever want and the best children even if they were both pains but, as long as they are healthy and happy that was all that matters.

"Jeff , I was thinking what if when Brooke gets home that I spent some time alone with her , you know mother and daughter because we don't do that enough. Maybe you and jack could do something together whilst I'm with Brooke" Jeff nodded to show that he agreed.

"That sounds like a great idea and I am sure she will love it"

"Also ... I was thinking if I took some time off work whilst Brooke is recovering at home and if you carried on working, how does that sound?" Dixie was hoping that Jeff was ok with the last bit because they both usually take the same time off to spend with the family and Dixie would usually pair herself with Jeff so they wouldn't have to work with dopey Norman on shifts.

"Yeah... that sounds alright" Jeff sounded a bit upset but he would have to get over it because Brooke was more important.

"Ok , if you are sure that you are alright with it Jeff and it won't be too long that I will be off for"

"Its fine honestly , ok well I better get the dinner started and why don't you have a nap Dix and I'll wake you when its ready" Jeff kissed the top of Dixie's head and left the lounge to cook the much-needed dinner.

An hour later the dinner was ready but everyone were in different rooms, Dixie was fast asleep on the sofa and Jack was upstairs in his room. Jeff decided to go up stairs and knock on Jacks door rather than shout and wake Dixie up just yet.

Jeff knocked on jacks door and got a reply

"Come in dad"

"Jack. Dinners ready son" Jeff said poking his head round the door.

"Where's mum she usually shouts for me" Jack asked puzzled to see his dad doing his mothers usual duties.

"Your mum's asleep on the sofa and didn't want to wake her and I made dinner tonight so just a warning" Jack screwed up his face and swallowed hard preparing for dinner knowing that his dad's cooking wasn't the best and nothing compared to his mothers.

"I am so glad that mum and you are paramedics because I'm sure I'm going to get some kind of poisoning eating your wonderful dinner" Jack laughed

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Jeff started to second guess himself after hearing that his cooking wasn't the best.

Jack got up off the his bed and followed his dad down stairs slowly and carefully walking past Dixie and taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Oh awesome chilli con carne, nice one dad" Jack whispered to jeff who patted his son on the back and let him tuck in.

Jeff walked over to the sofa to wake Dixie to let her know dinner was ready.

"Dix" Jeff shook Dixie who began to stir and slowly open her eyes to see Jeff down smiling at her which made her smile.

"Oh something smells good" Dixie said as she stretched and came to more.

"It's a surprise come on princess" Jeff helped Dixie up of the sofa and guided her to the table where she saw Jack already tucking in and enjoying dinner.

Dixie walked over to jack and placed a kiss on the top of his head and ruffled his hair and took to her usual seat at dinner and began helping herself.

"This looks amazing, thank you sweetheart" Dixie smiled at Jeff who looked chuffed with himself.

"Err... mum, please don't touch the hair, I mean I love you and all that but, please don't touch the hair ok" Jack said before taking a big mouthful of food.

"Ok" Dixie smiled at her son and tucked into dinner.

After dinner Dixie took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable but smart for the hospital to see Brooke. Once Dixie was ready she grabbed her bag and went to Brookes room and grabbed something's that she might need and headed down stairs to say goodbye and night to Jack and Jeff who were playing football on the Xbox which Dixie was glad she was escaping because this usually causes arguments between Jack and Jeff.

"Alright I'm off to see Brooke" Dixie never got a reply so she tried again.

"I'm off to see Brooke"

"Bye mum" Jack's eyes never left the screen saying goodbye to his mum.

"I want you to be in bed when I get back Jack, are you listening young man" Dixie never got a reply so she ruffled his hair which got his attention.

"Alright, alright bye"

"I'm off Jeff, don't let him stay up late ok, I love you "Dixie walked over to Jeff and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright princess, I love you too but, that is not a proper goodbye" Dixie chuckled at jeff he made her laugh sometimes. Dixie kissed Jeff goodbye properly and then left for the hospital.

* * *

Sorry that was rather rubbish and boring but, I enjoyed writing that chapter. Well I hope you all liked that.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own casualty but I do own the story and a few of the characters which are Brooke and Jack Collier.

This maybe a bit angst and Brooke is totally out-of-order to Dixie but she can't help it nor does she actually mean it so don't worry guys and gals it will be back to a cheerful story again.

* * *

Dixie arrived at the hospital and walked in to Brooke's room to see that she was a wake and sitting up and breathing on her own which was a good sign.

"Dixie can I have a word with you quickly please" Zoe said as soon as Dixie arrived and took her back outside the room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that Brooke is doing very well however, she has been suffering anger out bursts at the moment due to having had server blow to the head which is totally normal and the mixture of morphine will make it worse but I just wanted to warn you and don't get to upset it or believe any of it because it won't last. Sorry I know you know all of this but you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt" Zoe smiled at Dixie who nodded to say that she understood.

" I understand and thank you for everything you are doing for Brooke and well thank you for being such a good friend" Dixie hugged Zoe before she went back in Brookes room.

Zoe watched as Dixie went back into Brooke's room and then went back to her duties as clinical lead.

"Hey sweetheart, look at you. You're sitting up and breathing on your own" Dixie sat on the end of Brooke's bed.

"Mum, I wanted to say ... I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you and dad and going to the party behind your backs" Brooke began to cry and taking deep breaths.

Dixie got up off the bed and walked over to Brooke and held her baby girl tight and soothed her.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter now Brooke. Come on sweetie" Dixie kissed the top of Brookes head and held her quietly for a few moments until her sobbing subsided.

"Me and your dad have been thinking that how about me and you spend some time together and do some girly things and we've also said that I would take some time off work to look after you once your home until you are well enough how does that sound" Dixie let go of Brooke to see there was clearly a change in her and in her eyes because the light that she usually had in her eyes had now gone and now was replaced with blankness and emptiness.

"Why are you doing all these things now with me, I mean you've never bothered before. Your life evolves round dad and work and then me and jack came in 3rd place and you wonder why we went behind your backs and why we are like we are .have you ever considered it's because you're a bad parent and you should never have had me or jack because you clearly don't really want or love us compared to dad or work" Dixie was shocked to hear what was coming out of Brookes mouth.

"That's not true Brooke, I love you so much you and your brother always come first with me" Dixie could feel her eyes trying to water but she was fighting against it.

"That's absolute rubbish, I mean look at when we were younger with our nativity places when we would get excited and reserve a place for you and dad hoping that you both would be there for once only to have that hope broken once the curtain was up to see 2 empty chairs were you both should have been but, no work came first for you both once again and let's face it, it will always come first and nothing will change that" Dixie was in complete shock but Brooke clearly was not finished.

"Another thing why did bother having children, did you have us because you had to and you had to please Nan and Granddad to carry on the family. I mean we have been let down so many times and we are fed up with it and we no longer have faith or hope in you or dad because all we expect from you both is hurt and broken hope" Dixie took a deep breath because she felt her chest tighten and tears slip down her cheeks.

"I guess you have made it clear how you feel about me and your dad" Dixie placed a kiss on Brookes head and rushed out the room and rushed round the corner and leant against the wall and took deep breaths because she was crying so hard she was struggling to breath. Dixie leant hard against the wall and slid down it and placed her head in her hands and just sobbed.

Brooke's blankness and emptiness disappeared to be replaced with the cheerful and bubbly Brooke to see that she was alone in the room and her mother had disappeared.

"Mum" Brooke called out in panic

"Mum, please don't leave me alone please" Brooke whispered to herself as she silently sobbed.

Dixie got up off the floor and wiped her eyes and headed back to Brookes room to see that she was sitting there silently with tears slipping down her face.

"Mum!" Brooke nearly jumped out of bed with happiness seeing Dixie.

"Are you alright mum, have you been crying? Wait oh god I haven't upset you have I?" Brooke asked wiping her eyes.

"Do you remember what you were telling me?" Dixie mentally prayed that she would not remember.

"I don't really remember but, I remember that you said you and me will have mum and daughter time and that you will take time of work to be with me" Brooke smiled

"That's right, does that sound alright?" Dixie was really hesitant towards asking Brooke things because of her outburst not long ago.

"I love the Idea and can't wait. I love you mum" Brooke hugged her mother tight.

"Alright sweetheart I have to go but, we will see you tomorrow but we'll be in our work clothes and hopefully you can come home"

"Ok, I love you mum and dad too and I suppose jack too but, don't tell him" Brooke laughed.

Dixie left the hospital feeling deflated and hating herself because what Brooke said was true that work came first and he had no idea that Brooke felt like that.

Once Dixie arrived home the house was quiet because everyone was in bed. Dixie hoped that Jeff was a wake she needed him now.

Dixie quietly climbed the stairs and peeked into Jack's room to see him fast asleep so she closed the door and crept into hers and Jeff's room see him asleep. Dixie changed in to her night-dress and climbed into bed and just laid there and looked at the ceiling until she felt Jeff turn over and cuddle up to her.

"Jeff, are you a wake?" Dixie looked at Jeff but she couldn't see in the dark if he was now awake.

"Hmm "was the reply she got.

"Jeff please wake up I need to talk"

"Dixie, what's wrong?" Jeff could hear the pain in her voice and that she needed him.

"Oh Jeff... it was horrible... Brooke has these anger out bursts and she was just horrible and now I am questioning my parenting skills because she really told me how she felt Jeff and she meant it considering she didn't remember a thing and her eyes were cold and empty..." Dixie began to sob and it was at this point that Jeff did comfort his hurt and broken wife.

* * *

Sorry I know that was rather crap but, I liked writing it I guess I am in an angst writing mood at the moment loll. It will get more cheerful I promise. Thank you for your reviews and for maybe just reading this story.


	9. Chapter 9

This is sort of based on the episode on the 16th feb with the car crass on the roundabout but, I have changed it to fit this story and hopefully made it more dramatic ish which will end up with Jeff getting mad at Dixie and they have a fall out and but they will get back together I promise.

I know adding Brooke coming with was probably a rubbish Idea when she's just been let out of hospital and I know this would never happen in real life but I wanted to add it on here to make a change and make it more exciting but I thought I would just add her.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews on my last 2 chapters and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Brooke was finally coming home today and the little outburst was never mentioned but was only kept between Jeff and Dixie.

But Brookes little come coming was going have to wait because there was a flu bug going round and Jeff and Dixie were needed. Dixie went to see Brooke on her break to let her know that she would have to stay in the staffroom until they were due to finish work.

"I don't want to stay in the staffroom, can I just come and do rounds with you and dad ... Please and you know where I am at all times" Brooke did her best sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, but whatever me or your dad say to you, you better do it not matter what it is agreed?" Brooke nodded and hugged her mum.

Jeff was waiting outside the ED in the back of the ambulance doing checks whilst waiting for Dixie. Jeff happened to glance Dixie's way only to see Brooke was with her wearing florescent observer jacket with a hug smile on her face.

"Errmm princess"

"Don't Jeff, I have just had pleading with our daughter who also gave me the sad puppy dog eyes not far off from what you're giving me now" Jeff knew better than to argue with Dixie. As soon as they shut the back doors with Brooke in the back they got the call that there had been a car crash.

"3006 receiving, on our way" Dixie said in to her radio and Jeff put his foot down on the accelerator and they were on their way with the sirens blaring.

"Alright in the back baby, I know your dad drive a bit crazy at times" Dixie called out to Brooke who was having the time of her life in the back.

"Yeah I'm fine mum and dad does not drive crazy because you drive crazier mum" this made Jeff laugh but his laugh soon disappeared with one glance from Dixie.

Finally they were there in the field as it were. Dixie jumped out of the ambulance and went to the back to get the gases and first aid kit and Jeff did the same.

"Ok, you stay right here and do not move, got it?" Dixie was pointing at Brooke which made her feel like a little child but who was to argue with Dixie.

"Ok, got it Jeez" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Brooke, don't be rude to your mother and listen to what she said" Jeff said before he and Dixie went to work.

Brooke watched as her parents made their way over to the scene where they took a car each and began working.

"Wow, they are my parents" Brooke said as she stepped outside the ambulance to see what was happening and what had happened.

"OH MY GOD" was all Brooke could say as she watched the scene around her unfold. Brooke could see her parents working but something was clearly wrong she could feel it.

"Ok, something is wrong here, let's see" Brooke said to herself as she looked round trying to work it out.

Brooke moved closer and closer until see was a few feet away. "Oh god" Brooke found what it was that was wrong. As Brooke tried to edge nearer and warn her parents the police would not let her move closer not matter how many times she told them that her parents were the paramedics and she was with them.

"Ok look sir , that car that my mum is working on is going to blow look the petrol is seeping out slowly and it's already on fire look and my mum hasn't even got her casualties out yet please help her please" the police guy looked to see where Brooke was pointing to and then he saw it.

"Ok miss stay right here"

Dixie had just put a spinal board on the girl and got her out but she went back for the passenger when the car just blew up and flames and spark everywhere which made everyone gasp and the police and fireman rushed over to the car and were there a few moments.

"Mum" screamed Brooke trying to shove her way through the crowd but has being held back.

Jeff saw Dixie go back for her other patient just as the car exploded and he began to panic leaving his stable patient to rush over to make sure his Dixie was still alive and had gotten out in time but he was held back for safety reasons which made his heart pound and the thought of losing Dixie made him panic more but he was brought back to the present by his daughter who was calling for him needed him now after witnessing this.

"Dad" Brooke screamed for her father who heard her and came rushing over and wrapped his arms round her and lead her over to his patient.

"Brooke, are you alright princess? Right stay with Hanna here please and I will back" Brooke nodded to say that she was alright.

"No, dad wait ...take me with you please" Brooke screamed but was ignored as she watched her father rush over but only to be held back by police and told to moved back by the fire crew.

"Who are you? Are you a paramedic?" Hanna asked confused, "I'm Brooke, I'm not a paramedic sorry but I do have first aid training but, I basically could be a paramedic" Brooke said as she could see the worry in the young girls face "I'm Hannah and I am sure your mother is fine , is she a police woman?" Brooke shook her head.

"No, she's a paramedic like my dad who is treating you, what is taking so long" Brooke began to cry.

"It's alright I'm sure your dad will get her here for you" Hannah said placed a hand on Brookes knee.

Brooke glanced over just in time to see her dad walking over with her mother who had small cuts and was covered head to toe in dirt but she was alive and fine.

"Mum" Brooke rushed over to her mum and threw herself at her mother who wrapped her arms round Brooke and held tight.

"What happened mum, did you get out of there in time? I tried to warn them in advance but they wouldn't believe me "

"What do you mean warn them?" Jeff looked puzzled

"I could feel that there was something wrong and then I saw the petrol leaking out the car and they were too late to help you anyway but you're alive thank god"

"Do you know how stupid that Dix, rushing back in there when it was already on fire" Jeff said coldly as he looked at Dixie.

"I had to save my patient Jeff, I couldn't leave her there on her own but my other patient died at scene only because the fire team were too slow to recognise the danger" Dixie raised her voice slightly and Brooke could feel the anger seeping from her father but also the anger rising from her mother.

"Great, this is going to be a wonderful mum and dad falling out" she shook her head "gee welcome home Brooke" Brooke said sarcastically to herself as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

I hope you all liked that and It was rather hard to write the idea of this chapter as I wanted it to make sense and so you could sort of see it happening sort of and I hope you did sort of visualise it reading this chapter. Thank you for your reviews or just even if you read the story thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Dixie and never said another word to each other as they took their patients back to the ambulance. Dixie chose to sit in the back with Brooke instead of her usual place next to Jeff at the front.

The drive back to the ED was uncomfortable for Brooke she wasn't sure where to look so she chose to look at the floor until Dixie's patient with the spinal board began to flat line as they nearly approached the ED.

"Ok Brooke sweetheart I'm going to need your help" Brooke stood staring at the patient until she felt Dixie place her hand on her knee which brought her back to the present.

"Ok "Brooke stuttered as she watched her mother begin CPR

"Ok, can you pass me my first aid Kit please sweetie" Dixie was careful at how she worded things because she knew Brooke was in shock and her adrenaline was the only think that was making her move.

"Ok got it mum" Brooke opened the kit and waited for her mother's instructions.

"Ok can you pass me that large box which is the defibulator and be careful" Brooke opened the box and placed on the bed.

Brooke began to peel off the pad and applied one on top right shoulder of the patient and then placed the other on the left just under the ladies bra but a bit further down whilst Dixie carried on with CPR.

Hanna Jeff's patient sat in the chair with a blanket around her as she watched them work and she could see that they were mother and daughter the more she watched them.

"ETA 5 minutes and we are there" Jeff called out.

"Ok, mum stay clear I'm going to shock her" Brooke said as she pushed the button and the machine a few moments later shocked the lady but there still was no output so Dixie began CPR again and once again Brooke shocked the lady and this time they had an output which was weak but it was there.

"Ok we have an output" Dixie said as she felt the ladies pulse which was weak but it was there.

Jeff pulled up outside the ED and jumped out of the ambulance and helped Dixie wheel the patient of the ambulance towards the exit but stopped to help his patient who was now in a wheel chair with Brooke walking with them.

"Ok, we have a Jane Doe who was unconscious at scene and has been out the whole time, her GCS IS 10 and her stats are 95" Dixie said as she handed her over to Zoe began to take charge.

"Thanks Dix, wait are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm alright, me and Jeff aren't talking" Zoe sighed

"I'm sure you'll work it out and plus Brooke's going home today" Zoe said brightly before she had to quick rush off and help.

Dixie wheeled the gurney back through the double doors and straight past Jeff who glanced but did not say anything.

Once Jeff was done with his hand over he and Brooke went back to the ambulance to clean it whilst Dixie went back to her office to finish off paper work and to change out of her work clothes.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked as she mopped the floor of the ambulance whilst Jeff was topping up on supplies they used.

"Yeah of course you can what is it sweetheart?"

"Are you angry with mum for what she did earlier?, you still love her don't you and you're not going to leave us or her are you dad?" Brooke knew the answer but wanted to hear he father say it himself.

"To be honest I am angry because she put herself in danger risking her life-like that when she is a mother and that clearly didn't matter to her, of course I still love your mother and don't ever think that I will leave you for a second alright" Jeff felt himself get angrier by the second and snapped at Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I'm snapping at you sweetie but I am just annoyed" Jeff kissed the top of Brooke's head and continued to clean the ambulance.

"I never thought I would see my sister ever do an honest day's work but that bump to the head had clearly done wonders" jack said as he slung his school bag over his shoulder.

"Jack" Brooke rushed over to Jack and hugged her big brother but pulling away to squat him for the comment just a moment ago.

"Jack, FYI just a warning but, mum and dad are not talking long story tell you when we are home" Brooke whispered.

"Great, thanks" jack and Brooke walked back over to the ambulance to see Jeff shutting the doors and locking it. Jeff walked back into the ambulance station to hand in the keys which left jack and Brooke alone for a few moments.

"Why aren't they talking to each other?" Jack said frowning

"Mum risked her life for a patient who ended up dying anyway and dad was angry because she risked her life-like that and it's been shi... Hi mum" Brooke was about to swear but Dixie approached them so she had to stop.

"What you to talking about?" Dixie hugged bother children who looked at each other stuck on what they could say.

"Oh we were talking about ... ermm school stuff" jack stuttered

"Alright mum, so how has your day been anything happen?" Brooke stared at jack stunned he even asked and she could not believe her brother sometimes.

"It's been alright and nothing has happened" Dixie said uneasily

"Yeah, but nothing which would cause an argument would it?" Dixie eyed her son as he was asking all these weird questions.

"I know you know and I am sure your sister has told you what happened and yes we aren't talking alright "Dixie snapped. Jeff walked over and eyed Dixie but then looked back to the children and he could feel the tension the minute he arrived with the family.

"Ok let's head home" the colliers walked silently over to the car with Jeff and Dixie walking in front and Jack and Brooke walking behind them.

"Wow, did you see the way dad looked at mum when he came over" Brooke whispered to Jack who just nodded not wanting to say a word to upset them even more.

"It's been like this all afternoon then?" jack whispered back before they reached the car. Brooke discreetly nodded when jack caught her eye and they climbed in the back of the car and dreaded the drive home which was going to be an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

I am loving Brooke and jack's relationship and it is so much fun to write at the moment and I hoped you all liked that. I know its very angsty at the moment but I am in that mood but it will get lighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews which are always so kind and supportive. I promise Jeff and Dixie will be back together again soon just going to have them angry for a little while and then they will be back to happy. sorry this might not be one of my best chapters now I read it back to myself.

* * *

Once they pulled up outside their house Jack and Brooke went to the front door but had to wait for Jeff or Dixie to unlock the door. Jeff and Dixie got out of the car not saying a single word to each other. Dixie unlocked the door and the kids went straight up stair to their rooms quickly sharing worried faces as they climbed the stairs and sat on the landing quietly waiting for their parents to start talking. Jack got up and slammed his and Brooke's bedroom doors to make it seem as if they were in their rooms and then he sat back down with Brooke who looked really worried.

"It's going to be ok, don't worry" Jack placed a hand on Brookes shoulder as they listened in.

Dixie was the first to break the silence "come on Jeff please say something" Dixie looked at Jeff who just glanced at her and went to the kitchen so she followed him.

"I can't look at you right now or even be near you" Jeff shouted

"Jeff , look I'm sorry for today but, how many times do I have to apologise" Jeff shook his head and shoved past Dixie and stormed upstairs to see Brooke and jack jump up in shock to see their dad.

Jeff went to their room empty-handed only to come out with a duffel bag full of clothes and some of his belongings and reappeared again and stopped to hug and kiss his daughter and hug his son and then stormed down the stairs and glanced back at Dixie who broke down in tears and then walked out.

"Dad's stormed out, should we go see if mum is alright?" Brooke hated it when her parents would fall out.

"I'll go after dad and you stay with mum but, let's text each other to keep the other updated deal?" jack held out his hand for Brooke to shake in which she did.

Jack climbed the stairs to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Mum, I'm just nipping out won't be long" jack called out but never got a reply so he left looking for his dad.

This left Brooke alone with her mother and she was worried that she wouldn't get through to her mother whilst she was upset.

"I'm sorry dad is being like this and I am sure he will come round in the end" Brooke said as she stood leaning against the door frame in the kitchen looking at her mother.

"Mum, I know let's have our mother and daughter night tonight that should cheer you up a bit" Brooke

"Mum, say something don't just sit there say something please" Brooke pleaded as her mother never answered her question.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, yeah I will get up in the minute" Dixie wiped her eyes and turned to Brooke and smiled

Dixie got up from the table and hugged her daughter and pulled herself together for Brooke after all this was her welcome home and what a rubbish one so far.

Half an hour later Dixie and Brooke were curled up on the sofa watching girly movies and Brooke was careful which ones she choose not wanting to pick too romantic ones that could make her mother cry again.

Whilst another movie was beginning Brooke excused herself and went to the toilet to text jack.

Mum's still upset but she is putting on a brave face for me, have you found dad and how is it going?"

Jack text back a few minutes later

Dad is not coming back home Brooke in fact he is staying at a hotel but please don't tell mum. He said he will come to work to make sure it appears they are still together but that's it. I'm worried Brooke this could be the end and we will be sharing parents at weekends and holidays

Brooke gasped at what jack had written and tears threatening to slip down her face but she stayed strong and made her way back down stairs and carried on like normal when all she wanted to do was cry and scream.

**2 weeks later **

It has been 2 weeks since Jeff left and they had still not spoken a word only at work to keep up appearances but even cracks began to form on their pretend love and others began to notice things.

One day Zoe couldn't take anymore and she had to say something to her best friend.

"Dixie, what's going on with you and Jeff, you look tired and you have not been smiling anymore?" Dixie swallowed hard and put a her best smile

"nothing , everything is fine" Dixie knew that didn't sound too convincing.

"I know something is wrong, right you and me are going for drinks tonight and I am not taking no for an answer" Zoe never got to reply because Zoe had walked off.

Dixie sighed and walked back to her office with her head down if she saw Jeff on the way and she could not bear to look at him the man she loved had finally left her when he promised he would never leave.

Just before Dixie got to her office she knew Jeff was there at his locker and his eyes were watching her but she just walked into her office and slammed the door but leant against it and shut her eyes as tears made tracks down pale face.

Dixie pulled herself together and grabbed her phone and text jack and Brooke to say that she was having drinks with Zoe tonight and would more than likely she would be home late knowing Zoe that was definite.

At half 6 Dixie left her Office and got changed back into the clothes she came into work this morning and then headed back in to the ED to see Zoe was already waiting for but , she was not alone the whole gang were there and Dixie mumble "Typical Zoe" as she approached the group who all smiled and greeted her but they knew that something was wrong and chose to ignore it and put false smiles on their faces and carry on like everything was alright when nothing was right now in Dixie's broken heart and life.

"Ready to then everyone" Zoe called out to the group who cheered and began walking out the ED.

Zoe linked arms with Dixie as they were at the back of the group. As they went through the double doors which took them outside Dixie paused just as Jeff walked through the double doors and glanced in her direction and they locked eyes for a few seconds until Zoe nudged Dixie who broke the eye contact with Jeff and they walked away but Dixie kept turning back to look at Jeff and she could see the hurt in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I have sort of based some of this on the episode of casualty when Amanda (is that right?) the lady who like Dylan and had a leaving party and the girls came in to impress the lads. I do hope you know what episode I mean lol.

* * *

As soon as they reached the pub Zoe took Dixie off so they could talk to which Dixie was not looking forward to.

"Hey Zoe, the usual is it love" the bartender asked to which Zoe nodded "also one for my friend here too Steve" Zoe pointed to Dixie who smiled weakly.

"Ok come on tell me what's happened Dix" the bartender placed the drinks in front of them to which they both thanked him and went back to the serious question.

"well... you know we had that major crash a couple of weeks ago and I lost one of my patients well I tried to save that girl but I was too late and the car went up in flames and Jeff saw me go back for that girl just as the car caught fire and he just was not happy that I risked my life for that girl and well he hasn't spoken to me since" Dixie took a large sip of her drink that was rather too sweet but she sipped it anyway to calm her nerves.

"You stupid girl Dixie going back when it was about to blow and I can see why Jeff is angry at you" Zoe raised her voice slightly but soon lowered it when others turned to see what the noise was.

"I wasn't thinking at the time all that mattered was the patient and my health and life came second and Jeff knows that but he still got angry. I just miss him so much Zoe and seeing him every day is just breaking my heart Zoe" Dixie wiped her eyes that began to water for the second time that day.

"I know what you are like Dixie, your all about danger and Jeff is the same and he of all people should understand. If it was the other way round you wouldn't let it carry on this long" Zoe took a sip of her much-needed drink as she waited for Dixie to reply.

"I think I have lost him for good Zoe, all because one silly mistake, I might as well look forward to being a single parent , will I ever laugh again Zoe" Dixie sighed deeply

"Don't be silly Dix you will laugh again when something is really funny trust me, look I have an Idea that could make him change his mind once he sees you all dressed up for Ash's welcome to Holby party" Zoe's laugh at her little plan which Dixie couldn't help but laugh at her friend's Idea.

**A week later**

A week since Dixie and Zoe's little chat and today was the day of ash's welcome to Holby party that Zoe had organised to welcome the new Doctor and a reason to get Jeff and Dixie back together.

Dixie finished her shift and came home to get ready for the party to be helped by Brooke who chose Dixie's clothes.

"Ok you have to wear this mum, dad will love it trust me" Brooke said as she held up a pair of dark jeans and a simple top but a nice butterfly scarf loose round her neck.

"I don't think anything I wear will bring your father back Brooke" Dixie hated talking negative to her daughter but she has felt so low lately that she could not help it.

"Don't be silly Mum once dad sees you in this he will love it and of course you" Brooke smiled brightly.

"Ok if you're sure it will work, well I better put some make up on" Dixie grabbed her makeup and began to apply some foundation and mascara and a little lip gloss.

"Errm... mum please say you are going to do something with your hair" Brooke laughed.

"Oh god I forgot, well done sweetheart" Dixie laughed properly for the first time and Zoe was right she will laugh when something is really funny and now was the time.

Jack could hear his sister and mother laughing in her room so he decided to check it out. Jack peaked round the door to see his mother and sister keeled over with laughter.

"What's going on in here" Jack said as he walked into the room.

"Just getting ready for the party tonight, are you sure that you 2 will be alright alone for a few hours" Dixie asked as she styled her hair.

"Yes we will be fine mum honestly" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, mum you look amazing" jack said as he caught a full glimpse of Dixie.

"See I told you, if jack likes it then dad will love it" Dixie felt more confident more than ever.

"Thanks jack sweetheart I needed to hear" Dixie smiled and grabbed her perfume and sprayed light layer of it.

"Right, well I better go. You 2 please be good, I don't fancy having a call from a neighbour or from either of you"

"You won't mum now go have fun and we love you" jack said nearly pushing Dixie out the house.

**At the party**

All the men were already there waiting for the ladies with a drink at the bar.

"Were the hell are the ladies" Noël said impatiently

"You clearly aren't in a relationship are you" Jeff said taking a sip of his beer.

Outside the pub the ladies were waiting for each other to arrive so they could go in together and surprise the men.

"You made it" Zoe squealed when she saw Dixie arrive.

"yeah, come on let's get my man back" Zoe loved this new confident Dixie but how long will it last.

"That's the spirit, come on let's go in as we are all here" Sam put Dixie as the last to go in the room as she knew the idea was to surprise Jeff.

The doors opened to the function room for Ash's party and the ladies walked in one by one to hear wolf whistles and cheers from the lads.

Once it was Dixie's turn she walked in and joined the line that the others had formed and this gave Dixie a few minutes for her to see Jeff's surprise face which was what she wanted.

"Wow, Dixie look's amazing and you are one lucky man Jeff Collier" Big Mac said as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah I am, aren't I? " Jeff couldn't take his eyes of Dixie and they did share a couple of moments and brief small smiles so they were nearly back to the old Jeff and Dixie.

* * *

I hope that was alright because I re-read it I don't think it is very good is rather naff but I hope you will like it my wonderful readers. xxx


	13. Chapter 13

"Go get your wife back" Nick said who sat next to Jeff at the bar.

"I can't just go over there Nick, she wouldn't talk to me I know she won't" Nick shook his head

"Just go and get her mate , she hasn't kept her eyes off you all night trust me" Jeff patted Nick on the back as he climbed off the stall and made his way over to Dixie who was standing with Zoe, fletch, Tess, Charlie, Noel and Linda.

Zoe nudged Dixie who nearly spilt her drink all over Linda as Jeff made his way over to Dixie looking rather handsome.

"Hi Jeff, alright?" Noel asked as Jeff joined the group but he kept his eyes on Dixie who handed Linda her glass and walked off with Jeff following and catching up with Dixie, he grabbed her hand so she stopped and face him.

"Dixie, come on this is stupid" Dixie yanked her hand out of his clasp.

"It wasn't me, who promised that you would never leave and what did you do ... You left me" Dixie had tears in her eyes and Jeff pulled Dixie in to a hug and held her tight as she sobbed and he soothed and rubbed her back.

"You look very beautiful tonight Dix" Jeff Kissed Dixie's temple.

"I miss you Jeff" Dixie's tears subsided

"I miss you too Dix, so many times I turn over in the morning to cuddled up with my wife and you're not there"

"The kids miss you too... I love you Jeff" Dixie let go of Jeff but he kept an arm round Dixie after not having her to hold for weeks he wanted to make the most of it.

"Would you like to dance my beautiful wife?" Dixie smiled and nodded her head as Jeff lead her to the dance floor where they began to slow dance with others joining them but they never noticed because it was Jeff and Dixie to them as that was all that mattered . Dixie placed her head on Jeff's shoulder and took in the scent of him that she had miss so much, Jeff placed his head lightly on top of Dixie's as they swayed to the music.

"You do really look beautiful tonight Dix, not that you don't all the time because you do" Jeff quickly added not wanting to lose Dixie again over something so stupid.

"Thank you and you Mr Collier look rather handsome tonight and yes you look handsome all the time before you ask" Dixie laughed.

"I've missed you Dix, let's not fall out like that ever again but I have to say please don't ever do anything like that to me again ok princess?"

"I love you Jeff and I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. The kids have missed you please come home tonight"

"of course I am coming home tonight , I want to wake up with you there this time so I can hold you close which I have to say I have missed and let me say a pillow isn't quite the same as holding you and I have missed the kids a lot"

Once the slow music had finished everyone went to sit down and took sips of their drinks and began to make small talk among them. Jeff and Dixie joined them as they sat down with Jeff holding Dixie close to him as if she was going to disappear.

12pm came round rather quickly when you're having fun and that was when everyone called it a night and waited outside for taxis.

Jeff held his arms open for Dixie to cuddle up to as it was getting cold and all she had was a light jacket. Jeff and Dixie watched their colleagues as they cuddled up to one another to keep warm just like them. Sam was with Tom, Zoe had Nick of course, and Linda had Lenny which left Fletch, Charlie, Tess, Noel and Big Mac to stand in the cold shivering. Slowly the cue to the taxis dwindled down and it was Jeff and Dixie's turn to get in the taxi which was to take them to their home.

The taxi pulled up outside their home which still had lights on and the TV was still on they could tell with its flashing images most probably adverts. Jeff quietly opened the door and let Dixie g first who crept round the corner to see Jack and Brooke fast asleep on the sofa with Jack lying on the sofa with Brooke lying next to her brother. This made Dixie smile sand she called for Jeff to see this.

They both looked at the kids before Dixie turned the TV off and grabbed 2 blankets and placed them over Brooke and jack and then tenderly placing a kiss on the top of their heads. Dixie grabbed Jeff's hand and led him up stairs to their bedroom. Dixie and Jeff got changed and then climbed into bed where Jeff held Dixie tight and promised to never let her go.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, you'll never know how much I love you Dix" Jeff whispered to Dixie who kissed Jeff passionately. Jeff deepened the kiss only to stop. "Are you sure about this Dix, I don't want you to think that is the only reason I wanted to get you back". Dixie nodded before she place a deep and meaningful kiss on Jeff's lips .that night Jeff made love to Dixie knowing that he had won her heart once again.

The next morning Jeff woke up to soft sunlight shining in the room blinding him so he snuggled closer to Dixie only to feel her shift position so she was now facing him with a bright smile. Jeff kissed Dixie lightly on the lips.

"Morning Dix" Jeff said smiling back his wife

"Mum, how was last night" Brooke said walking in to the room to see a lump in the bed next to her mother.

"Oh my God mum, who the hell is under there, oh no wait you didn't. Dad would go made if he finds out" Brooke said seriously only to realise who it was under there.

"It was good last night"

"Yeah I can see that, nice try dad actually well done dad sleeping with the boss smart move" Jeff appeared from under the covers.

"Dad" Brooke rushed over to the bed and wrapped her arms round her father who hugged her back and kissed the top of Brookes head.

"I've miss you dad and please say you and mum worked it out and that your back" Jeff shrugged.

"I'm back if your mother will take me back" Dixie nodded.

Brooke was happy to finally have her father back which meant they were finally a family again.

* * *

Sorry I know that was rather corny but as I have had a long time away from this story it's hard to get back into this story and so I do apologise for the rubbish sentences in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days after Jeff coming home everything was back to normal. The kids were happy their father was back at home with them because they really missed him.

"Jeff, we need to get some food in" Dixie yelled at the bottom of the stair to Jeff who yelled a reply back.

"Do I have to come? Dix?" Jeff yelled back sounding like a small child.

"Yes, you do now come" Dixie could hear Jeff whining back she just ignored it.

"Brooke, jack come on we are going food shopping" Dixie ordered they both did as they were told. Jeff came down stairs like a grumpy child being told what to do buy his mother.

"Stop sulking Jeff, Brooke and jack are being much more grown up about this" Dixie ushered everyone out of the house and in to the car with Jeff still sulking.

They pulled up outside Morrison's and grabbed a trolley which Dixie pushed and the others followed. They walked down the first aisle with Dixie grabbing the things they needed.

"Mum, can we got some of these" Brooke asked holding up Maryland cookies with pleading eyes.

"No, put them back Brooke" Brooke did as she was told but only to go and pick something else up.

"What about these, please mum?" Dixie turned to see Brooke holding up some cheese strings

"Brooke, I said no now put them back" Brooke put them back and back sulking with her arms folded across her chest.

Jack was following them but wasn't really listening to them because he was more interested in his music. Jeff had walked off to the magazine isle leaving Brooke with Dixie.

"You're so unfair mum, you don't let us having anything we like" Brooke sulked folding her arms and pouting her lips.

Dixie took one look at Brooke's sad pleading face and walked off leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the aisle. Brooke looked round for her dad to find him looking at magazines so; she wondered over and stood with her father who could see she wasn't happy.

"What's the matter princess?"

"Mum's so unfair she won't buy me anything" Brooke pouted.

"What do you want?"

"I would like some cheese strings and some cookies and mum said no and just walked off"

"Go and get them then princess" Jeff said winking at Brooke.

"Thank you dad" Brooke through her arms round Jeff and hugged him before she ran off to grab some cheese strings and her cookies. Dixie wondered over to Jeff with Jack following behind mouthing the words to his music.

"Dix, I hear you depriving our children of things"

"I haven't been depriving her of things. I'm just being a parent that's all" Dixie shook her head knowing that Brooke would go to her father who was the softie and could away cave in looking at Brooke's sad puppy dog eyes.

Brooke reappeared holding the cheese strings and cookies and placed them in the trolley only to see Dixie's disapproval.

"Dad said I could have them mum. Well at least dad loves me unlike you" Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so silly Brooke, your mother loves you and wants only the best for you that is all" Jeff said looking at Dixie who smiled at Jeff as a thank you.

The family continued to shop when they went up the sweet isle which they knew was not a good idea but it was too late.

"Mum"

"The answers no to whatever your holding" Brooke sighed only to go over to her father and ask him for the sweets she was holding and like always Jeff said yes.

"Jeff you have to stop saying yes to her all the time, it always makes me look like the bad parent all the time" Dixie said to Jeff before she walked off.

"Sorry dad I got you in to trouble, I'll put them back" Brooke put the sweets back and happily walked down the aisle with Jeff and Jack following behind.

They caught up with Dixie who was now at the frozen section and Jeff pushing the trolley. Brooke walked past Jack who pushed her out of his way and sent her flying into the trolley.

"Jack you are going pay for that" Brooke said walking over to him and tried shoving him back but he over powered her and got Brooke in a head lock.

"Mum, Jack's hurting me tell him to stop" Brooke whined.

"Jack let go of Brooke now" Dixie said marching over to them and pulling Brooke free. Once Dixie had freed them she walked back over and carried on shopping but, Brooke stuck her tongue out at Jack who moved closer to Brooke but she started running down the aisle with Jack chasing her. Jeff and Dixie were completely oblivious to what their children were doing. They had now run through 3 aisles and were now down the children's aisle where the toys were. Jack grabbed a foam pirate sword and began hitting Brooke with it so she ran quicker round the corner nearly crashing into a lady who just about managed to miss them shaking her head in disgust. Jack caught up with Brooke and wacked the back of her bare legs as she was wearing short denim shorts with a baggy t- shirt and a pair of grey converses. Jack ran back down the other end of the aisle waiting for Brooke and lucky for him she came rushing round the corner but Jack put his foot out to far and sent Brooke crashing to the ground.

"Shit, Brooke I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Jack bent down to Brooke who was now sobbing and holding her ankle which was very painful.

"Its ok don't worry, my ankle hurts jack, it really hurts" Brooke began to sob harder.

"We better get back to mum and dad" Jack was too late because Jeff and Dixie came rushing round the corner to see Brooke crying in pain holding her ankle.

"What the hell have you 2 been doing? We have been looking for you all over the store" Jeff said raising his voice slightly.

Dixie got down on the floor with Brooke and started to check if it was broken or if she could move it. An employee came rushing over to see if everything was alright.

"Are you alright, I saw the whole thing, I'll call an ambulance" the young blonde with her name on her badge said bending down.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's alright I am her mother and I'm a paramedic" Dixie said gently touching Brooke's ankle only to her cry out in pain at the most tender spot.

"Mum, it hurts, it really hurts" Brooke said through all her tears.

Jack stood back watching Dixie check Brooke over hoping that it wasn't broken.

"Dad, is Brooke's ankle ok? I didn't mean to hurt her... we were just fighting" Jeff placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Dixie helped Brooke get up and she tried to place a bit of weight on her ankle but it was badly sprained.

"Can you manage Brooke, we just got to pay and then we can go home alright sweetheart" Dixie helped Brooke walk to the check out and they paid and then headed back to the car. Jeff carried Brooke back to the car and placed her in the back seat and they headed home where they wanted to know happened in the store with Jack and Brooke and Jack and brooke knew they ahd to asnwer to their parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and I am glad that you are happy that I updated this story. I will hopefully be updating more often now as I have finished a few of my other stories. I have used a bit of last Saturdays episode but of course changed it to fit this story.

* * *

Today was Lloyd's last at Holby after getting in to university to become a Doctor so Fletch was organising the leaving and Dixie had the honour of working with Lloyd on his last day. Dixie had arranged it so she and Jeff would finish around 3 in the afternoon so they would be with Brooke and Jack who were also invited to the party so Dixie had promised to go shopping with Brooke and Jeff would have time with Jack. So Jeff and Dixie left the house this morning with Jack Looking after Brooke until they came home. They arrived at the ambulance station and started their usual duties when they received a shout involving a young girl who had an allergic reaction to something that was in her spray tan and was covered head to toe in an itchy and inflamed rash. They rushed into the ED to get Lloyd who was already waiting for them at reception in his high vis jacket.

"Ready mate we have our first shout" Jeff said placing his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and they rushed out.

Mean while at the scene:

"Go and get my stiletto's please babe" the young blonde said scratching her rash.

" You don't need to wear stilettos , we are only going to hospital" Jeff ,Dixie and Lloyd shared quick glances at each other with confused look on their faces as they wheeled the young girl towards the ambulance.

"Just go and get my bloody shoes" the girl screamed placing the oxygen mask over face.

"Alright sweetheart take it easy" Dixie said placing the mask over the girls face properly. Lloyd helped them wheel the gurney back into the ambulance.

"I've got them babe' the girls boyfriend said slightly out of breath climbing into the ambulance holding the famous stilettos. Lloyd and Jeff smirked at each other.

They arrived at the ED and handed the girl over to Tess, fletch and Sam who were already waiting and told gave the girls obs as they wheeled her to CDU. Jeff started walking off with the gurney with Dixie helping to wheel it back to the ambulance. Lloyd chose to help with the new patient.

"Bloody hell! What the hell was that back there" Jeff said shaking his head.

" I know, would you do the same for me Jeffery?" Dixie gave Jeff a dazzling smile.

" I don't know" Dixie's face dropped " of course I would Mrs Collier come here" Jeff held out his arms for Dixie to walk in to but she didn't she just ignored Jeff so, Jeff stopped in the middle of the entrance very near to the reception and pulled Dixie into a tight hug and began to tickle her which resulting in Dixie giggling and screaming for Jeff to stop, patients turned round to see what the source of the noise was only to see 2 paramedics mucking about. Louise stood and watched them with a smile on her face seeing the love for each other wishing she had a great love and soul mate like that.

"Jeff please stop we have to get back to work people are staring" Dixie managed to say after she caught her breath and Jeff stopped tickling her but he still placed his arm round her and kissed the top of her head and continued to wheel the gurney back to the ambulance.

Half an hour later Jeff and Dixie received another shout so they loaded the ambulance with supplies and Jeff jumped into the driver's seat with Dixie climbing into the passenger's seat and the only thing they knew was that someone was hurt inside the building. On the drive down to the scene Dixie felt like something wasn't quite right and Jeff noticed how quiet Dixie was so, he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze, they arrived at the scene which seemed quiet rather too quiet so, Jeff grabbed his fist aid kit and jumped out of the ambulance and went to rush into the building only to jog back to Dixie and kiss her firmly on the lips.

" Jeff, please don't go in there. Please!" Dixie held on to Jeff's arm tightly with a pleading look on her face.

"It's alright Dix, I will be in and straight back out ok" Dixie wasn't convinced but she didn't have much choice because Jeff had already rushed off into the building. Dixie waited outside the house round the side of the ambulance when a huge explosion burst through the glass windows of the house sending glass flying towards Dixie who bent down with her arms over her head adopting the brace position. Once Dixie was sure it was safe she edged round the side of the ambulance and then rushed towards the entrance of the house only to stop realising Jeff wasn't back.

"Jeff" Dixie screamed feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and she was sick with fear.

There was another huge explosion sending more glass and objects flying in Dixie's direction so once again she adopted the brace position when she heard her name being called.

"A little help here Dix" Dixie turned round to see Jeff supporting a gentleman covered in black dirt from head to toe and Jeff was covered in the same stuff coughing.

" You bloody idiot Jeffery, you scared the hell out of me" Dixie said putting the man in the back of the ambulance and shutting the doors and smacking Jeff on the arm before climbing in the driver's seat and Jeff jumping in the back with their patient and began to treat him for his burns.

They arrived at the ED and were met with Sam, Tess, Charlie, Robyn and Jamie.

" Ok guys we have Mark Butler who my idiot husband saved from a burning building, server burns to his hands, face and arms. His GCS 8, BP 190/80, 10 of morphine at scene and 150ml of saline administered at scene" Dixie relayed back to the team to take over. Jeff and Dixie's day at work had come to an end so, they wheeled the gurney back to the ambulance and Jeff cleaned the ambulance whilst Dixie filled in the correct paper work.

" Ready Dix" Jeff said poking his head round the door not bothering to knock.

Dix got up out of her seat and walked towards the door seeing Jeff still covered in dirt.

"Aren't you going to shower first" Dixie said looking Jeff up and down.

"I thought I might have one at home, look Dix I know your upset about earlier and I'm sorry Princess"

" You still went in even though I told you I don't want you to go in there Jeff, can we just go home please and we can talk about it later ok?"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the mistakes I actually uploaded this chapter and the last chapter by my mobile so the spell check doesn't work on the website if I upload from my phone anyhow Thank you for your reviews which keep my going :-D.

* * *

Jeff and Dixie arrived home to see Brooke and Jack arguing over a game on the Xbox.

"Jack it's my turn" Brooke yelled trying to snatch the controller from her big brother.

"Wow, dad what the hell happened to you?" Brooke said glancing to see who was at the door.

" Oh it's nothing, right just going to take a shower" jeff went to walk up the steps only to hear Dixie say his name.

" Wait Jeff" Jeff turned round to face Dixie who edged closer to Jeff.

"I don't really have the right to moan at you for what I did the other day and what you did today but, I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you for saving that mans life and I am proud to be your wife Jeff and I love you Jeff Collier" Jeff closed the gap between them and placed a hard and meaningful kiss on Dixie's lips. Jeff heard Dixie sigh knowing she was enjoying the kiss Jeff broke the kiss only to say something " I really needed to hear that knowing you don't hate me for what I did". Brooke and Jack watched their parents as Jack and Brooke turned to look at each other smirking.

"As much as I love you Jeff I could never hate you and please take a shower" Dixie asked gently only to scream as Jeff started chasing her round the living room with his arms open.

" No! Jeff"

" Get her dad" Jack called out joining in.

" Mum, come over here" Brooke called.

Brooke stood in front of her mother but that didn't stop Jeff he managed to get Brooke down on the sofa and tickle her. Dixie tried to free Brooke but Jeff had both of them and tickling them both.

" Dad get off haha"

" Jeff, stop"

Jack watched and shook his head as his dad tickled his mother and sister who were screaming with laughter.

" I better have that shower" Jeff said glancing at the clock on the wall seeing it was now half 2 nearly quarter to 3.

Jeff left Dixie and Brooke laying on the sofa catching their breaths.

" We better get ready if were are going shopping" Dixie said trying to get up off the sofa but couldn't quite manage it so, Jack helped his mother up and went back to his game.

Dixie headed upstairs and got changed and shortly after Dixie had left the lounge Brooke got changed in to a pair of skinny jeans and t shirt and her grey converse and stuck her blonde hair up in a messy bun. Half an hour later Jeff was out of the shower and joined jack on the sofa. Dixie and Brooke walked down stairs and were ready to go.

" Ok me and Brooke are off, you better pick something to wear for tonight" Dixie said to Jeff who nodded not bothering to look at Dixie once.

"I mean it Jeff"

" Ok, I love you see you later, have a good time"Jeff said finally taking his eyes off the TV and kissed Dixie on the cheek.

Brooke and Dixie said goodbye to the boys and headed into town.

Once they arrived and parked up they headed to the shops.

" Thank you for taking me shopping mum" Brooke said smiling at her mother.

" We don't really get to have many mother and daughter days like we should" Dixie placed her arm round Brooke and squeezed her close as they entered the first shop and started looking round.

" Oh I like this" Brooke said walking over to a nice flowery dress.

" That would look lovely on you Brooke" Dixie said walking over to get a better look at the dress Brooke was holding up against herself.

" Can I try it on Mum?" Brooke pleaded and Dixie nodded.

They looked round to see if there was anything they liked before Brooke tried the flowery dress on.

" OMG! I love this dress, can I get it please mum" Brooke twirled round so Dixie could see how nicely it fitted Brooke.

" It does look lovely on you, alright" Dixie gave in seeing it really suited Brooke and was ideal for tonight.

" Yay thank you mum" Brooke squealed rushing back into the changing room.

Once Brooke was changed they paid for the dress and decided to look at some more clothes shops but nothing was really standing out to Dixie for her to wear tonight. They walked into newlook and began to look round when Brooke happened to see a simple but lovely grey top that she knew her mother would look nice in and love.

"Mum, what about this one?" Brooke walked over to Dixie holding the top and Dixie took it off Brooke and held it against herself but she could really see what she looked like in it so she tried it on.

" Oh mum you have to get it , it really suites you and it would look so cute with some dark skinny Jeans and ankle boots ... Oh and your greyish leather jacket" Brooke exclaimed.

" You know Brooke, I think you right" Dixie said cheerfully looking at herself again in the mirror before she headed back to her changing room.

Once Dixie had gotten changed they paid for the top.

"Fancy a smoothie or something" Dixie asked checking the time making sure they had enough time before they had to be back at the car. Dixie and Brooke chose to have a quick drink at Costa.

" Am I aloud to have a mango ice drink please mum?"

" Of course you can sweetheart". Dixie ordered Brookes mango Ice drink and a latte for herself. They sat down and took a sip of their drinks and sat in silence until Dixie broke the silence.

" Brooke, I know haven't been the best mother to you and I'm sorry. I know you think my job has come first but, you and Jack always come first" Dixie took another sip of her latte.

" Mum, don't be stupid. You are a good mum to us and always have been so stop talking crap. I couldn't ask for a better mum and I wouldn't want anyone else for my mother. I love you mum" Brooke placed a hand on top of Dixies.

Dixe was stuck on what to say and from that moment on she felt like the best mother in the world knowing she hadn't failed Brooke as a mother.

* * *

I would love some suggestions please wonderful readers as I am stuck on where this story is heading thank you .


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews on this story and I am glad that you are still enjoying this story. I have a couple of situations that the Colliers which I hope you will like. I have to say that the situations I have taken from 2 TV shows and I have used one of the situations in one of my other stories but of course I will be changing it to fit this story. I might use both situations as a warning to you all wonderful readers.

* * *

Dixie and Brooke finished their drinks and headed back to the car. As they were walking Brooke wrapped her arms round her mother and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for my dress, drink and for taking me shopping and I would like us to do it more often maybe? thanks mum"

"You welcome sweetheart and we will do it more often ok?" Dixie hugged Brooke back but had to let go as they had reached the car.

They walked through the door to see Jeff was fully dressed in a shirt and jeans and Jack was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Well done you 2, you managed to find something to wear" was the first thing Dixie said as she walked through to the lounge.

"Mum, I'm going to get ready" Brooke rushed upstairs and got changed.

"Did you have a good time?" Jeff asked as he got up off the sofa and wrapped his arms around Dixie and held her close.

"It was nice to spend time with Brooke and we will be doing it again" Dixie looked up at Jeff with a goofy grin on her face.

"I'm glad you had a good time Dix but, I missed you"

"I missed you too, I better get ready" Dixie placed a soft kiss up on Jeff's lips and then rushed upstairs to get changed.

Half an hour later Brooke came down stairs in her new dress and her blonde locks curled to perfection and her make-up flawless.

Dixie came down stairs a few minutes a later wearing her new grey top with dark skinny jeans, ankle boots and grey leather jacket like Brooke said earlier in the shop.

"Wow, Mum see I told you it would look good on you, you look amazing"

"Thank you Brooke sweetheart and you look beautiful"

"Just like her mother" Jeff chimed in checking Dixie out.

"Dad, did you just check mum out in front of us?" Jack said with a smirk on his face and Jeff blushed.

"Are we ready to go?" Jack asked seeing his dad embarrassed after his last comment.

All 4 Colliers left and made their way to the party. They arrived a few minutes later outside the pub and they walked from the car park. Jeff had his arm round Dixie and Brooke was trailing behind with Jack who had his phone out texting his friends and his I pod blasting the latest dance music. They entered the pub where the music was so loud it was bursting their ear drums and the whole place was vibrating.

"Now this is a party" Brooke said moving to the music.

"You made it, I wasn't sure you would come" Zoe said as she greeted the Colliers.

"We could not say goodbye to our Lloyd now could we" Jeff said placing his arm round Dixie who smiled at her good friend Zoe.

"Brooke, Ella is somewhere in here" Zoe said smiling at Brooke who nodded.

"Ok thanks, mum I'm going to find Ella ok?" Dixie nodded at her daughter before she rushed off.

"Shall we get some drinks?" Dixie asked moving further into the room.

"Nick's at the bar actually so, he can get your drinks"

"I'll be at the bar with Nick if you don't mind as, much as I love you I don't really fancy listening to girl talk" Jeff kissed Dixie on the cheek and headed to the bar.

"You're so lucky Dix, Jeff is such a lovely guy" Zoe said sighing.

"You're lucky Nicks a good guy" Dixie said glancing at the bar watching Jeff and Nick. Nick had obviously said something funny because Jeff was laughing.

"I am lucky aren't I?" Dixie said turning her attention back to Zoe who glanced to see what Dixie was looking at then turned her attention back to Dixie and smiled.

"We both are, come on let's get those drinks" Zoe led Dixie to the bar as they squeezed past colleagues who said a quick Hello as they brushed by them. They reached the bar where Nick and Jeff sat talking about football when Zoe and Dixie walked over to them. Zoe reached forward and grabbed her glass of red wine giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek. Dixie placed her arm round Jeff and leant her head on his shoulder and Jeff placed his arm round Dixie and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything alright? Dix?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just missed my Jeffrey that's all" Dixie said pouting.

"Come on Dixie let's leave the boys to it" Zoe walked over to Dixie and grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from Jeff.

"Well I'll see you later, love you" Dixie said finally letting Zoe lead her over to the other side of the dance floor.

Mean while Brooke finally found Ella talking to Robyn and Jamie in the corner near the dance floor.

"Ella" Brooke said rushing up to her friend who turned round to see Brooke rushing over to her eloped her into a big hug.

"OMG, I am glad you came tonight. Oh I love your dress Brooke" Ella said pulling out of the hug to look at her friends dress.

"Thank you, I got it today when I went shopping with mum" Brooke smiled at Robyn and Jamie who she sort of knew as they looked after her when she hid her head at that party.

"Hi Brooke, you remember Jamie right?" Robyn said giving her a big hug.

"Yeah I remember I hope I wasn't too bad patient for you guys" Brooke said giggling slightly.

"Nah, you were fine... OMG excuse me we so have to dance to this song I love it come on" Jamie said grabbing hold of Brookes wrist dragging her to the dance floor.

Ella and Robyn rolled their eyes as they watched Jamie drag poor Brooke to the dance floor.

"if you can't beat them join them" Robyn said grabbing Ella and dragging her to the dance floor with Jamie and Brooke who were dancing and laughing.

Meanwhile Zoe and Dixie stood with Sam, Tom, Louise, Fletch and Tess talking about the last party how most of them all got drunk.

"Oh someone please come and dance with me" Sam pleaded.

"How about we all join you?" Louise said as she moved to the music.

They all headed to the dance floor. Zoe and Dixie were laughing at something Louise said whilst they danced. Fletch and Tess were eyeing each other as they danced and Tom was dancing but you wouldn't call it dancing and Sam was trying her best not to laugh at Tom's dancing but the more she watched him the more she wanted to laugh.

Brooke and Ella were having the best time with Robyn and Jamie when they saw their mothers take to the dance floor they began to laugh.

"They are way too old to dance to music like this but, saying that mum can really Dance" Brooke shouted to Ella over the loud music who nodded as she watched them dance.

"Let's go and join them" Ella said brightly.

Brooke, Ella, Jamie and Robyn walked over to the others and joined in. Ella went over to her mother who took told of Ella's hands and started dancing with her. Brooke went over to Dixie who put her arm round Brooke and kissed the top of her head and started dancing with her.

"Mum, I love you mum and I have to say that you're a really good dancer" Brooke shouted over the music.

"I love you to boo, where did you think you got it from, because it certainly wasn't your father" Brooke laughed remember her father doing what he called dancing at one of her birthday parties embarrassing her in front of friends.

"Where's Jack?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, he's over there mum, dancing with that blonde girl, probably a nurse" Brooke shook her head and carried on dancing.

Back at the bar Nick and Jeff were playing drinking games downing their pints and ordering shots betting who can down it first.

"Ha, you bet I couldn't down my second pint shame on you, come on hand it over" Jeff said holding out his hand waiting for Nick to hand over £20. Nick sighed taking £20 out of his wallet and placing it into Jeff's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Dr Jordan" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Ok, I bet you can't down 6 tequila shots Jeffrey Collier" Nick placed a £10 on the bar and Jeff being Jeff took on that challenge.

* * *

I hope that was alright for all and I have to say that I can imagine Jeff doing drinking games but I am not sure about Nick but I thought I will add Nick into the drinking games.


	18. Chapter 18

The party continued as every enjoyed themselves dancing and drinking the night away. Jeff and Nick finished their drinking game with Jeff winning all the rounds and Nick out-of-pocket. Dixie carried dancing with Brooke as they giggled and had fun dancing and mucking about with Zoe and Ella. Jack spent the whole night dancing with the young blonde he had met so no one saw him for the whole night. Jeff decided to join and dance with Brooke and Dixie who could see Jeff was rather drunk and was doing the out of rhythm dad dance that you see all fathers do at parties.

"Mum tell dad to stop dancing he's so embarrassing "Brooke said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"That is not my dad" Brooke said with her hand covering her face so she couldn't see Jeff do his dancing.

Everyone was having a good night and didn't want it to end but it was time as the DJ called out "last song of the night"

Once the last song had finished everyone started saying their goodbyes and headed home merry and full of life as they sang down the road to the taxi rank. Dixie decided it was home time so she grabbed a drunken Jeff who wrapped his arms round her and kept kissing her and telling her that he loved her.

"Stay there, don't move. Just grabbing the kids" Dixie said leaving Jeff standing against a wall swaying side to side. Dixie found Brooke talking with Ella and laughing but their laughter soon subsided seeing Dixie walking over.

"Time to go missy" Dixie said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh mum do we have to go" Brooke pleaded

"Yes now, I am not in the mood" Dixie ordered.

"Oh mum please..." Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke get up now and stop whining, I am not in the mood. I can't have you moaning and your father driving me insane" Brooke got up and hugged her best friend goodbye and stormed off towards her father who was swaying and looking rather pale. Dixie found jack who just came out of the toilets and did what he was told and the Colliers left the party and headed home with a drunken Jeff singing away and making a complete Pratt of himself.

"Jeff just get in the car, for goodness sake" Dixie said biting her tongue and holding in her anger. Jeff got in the car but the journey was even worse but they soon made it home with Dixie driving. Once they got home Jack, Brooke and Dixie forced Jeff upstairs and sent him to bed.

"Mum, you can sleep in my room if you want rather than share with dad like he is" Brooke offered

"Thank you sweetheart but, I will be fine" Dixie placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night, I'm off to bed" Jack said heading to him room and shutting the door.

"I better go to bed too, night Mum and remember my offer is still there" Brooke chuckled hugging her mother before she headed to her room.

"Night sweetheart and thank you but I should be fine" Dixie decided to head to bed only to see Jeff passed out on the bed fully clothed snoring.

"Night to you too" Dixie said sarcastically standing in the door way. Dixie changed into her night gown and climbed into bed leaving Jeff fully clothed laying on top of the duvet. During the night Jeff woke up seeing he was fully clothed so he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed and snuggled up to his wife who was sound asleep and soon he joined her in a deep sleep holding Dixie close.

The early next morning Jeff woke up with a banging head ache which hurt when he tried lifting his head up only to lay back down and soon the nausea appeared and Jeff was up rushing to the toilet. Dixie showed hardly any sympathy towards Jeff as it was his fault that he was feeling like he was today.

"Dix, I think I'm dying" Jeff moaned as he laid in bed feeling sorry for himself.

"It's your fault Jeff, I'm not helping you" Dixie turned over in bed so she had her back to Jeff who was whining like a child.

A few minutes later the door to Jeff and Dixie's door opened as a pale and tired Brooke wondered in.

"Mum"

"What is it?" Dixie said a bit too sharply but she was tired as Jeff kept tossing and turning that night which kept her a wake most of the night.

"I don't feel very well" Brooke said as she started sobbing quietly. Dixie turned round to see Brooke standing at the foot of the bed looking rather pale and off with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Dixie said sitting up. Jeff was a sleep sp Dixie had to deal with Sick Brooke.

"I feel sick and I have been sick and my head and body ache I just don't feel well mum, can I get into bed with you and dad?" Dixie nodded which told Brooke she could get into the bed.

Broke got into the bed sobbing and snuggled up to her mother who tried soothing her and cuddled her daughter.

"shhhh it's alright baby, try and sleep" Dixie placed a kiss on the top of Brooke's head.

"Mum, do you have to work today?"

"I have to work Brooke, but I will see how you feel later on today, try and get some sleep" Dixie played with Brooke's hair which did finally to send her to sleep.

Later on that day Jeff stayed in bed whilst Dixie did her housework, Brooke brought her duvet from her room and laid on the sofa and fell asleep with her mother checking in on her whilst she cleaned the house.

"Mum" Brooke shouted in panic and Dixie came rushing into the lounge to see Brooke holding her sick in with her hands over her mouth.

Dixie forced Brooke into the bathroom and told her to kneel down and be sick in the toilet. Dixie held back Brooke's long hair and rubbed her back.

Once Brooke was finished throwing up she leant against the toilet exhausted and crying "Mum, please make it stop "Brooke sobbed and Dixie pulled Brooke into a loving hug and tried to soothe her sick daughter.

"It's alright baby, shhh everything will be alright I'm here"

* * *

I hope that alright for you all and I thought I would add a sick Brooke as I haven't done that yet. I know Brooke is too old to get into her parents bed but I just wanted to add that as I thought it was cute lol.


End file.
